


A Dance to Remember

by Rie12



Series: Dimileth Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie12/pseuds/Rie12
Summary: It is Byleth and Dimitri's 15th Wedding Anniversary and both their children, Feodor and Adelie, are helping their father give Byleth an anniversary she would never forget.The 5th submission to @dimilethweek's Dimileth Week 2019.





	A Dance to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 5th submission for Dimileth Week 2019. Notes in the story would be found in the End Notes. 
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out my previous entries as well.

"Mother!"

Byleth looked up from the papers in her desk as the large door slams open, her children rushing into her office.

Her son, Feodor, stopped beside her while her little daughter of 9 years of age continued running, she turns her chair to catch her.

She looks in tenderness at her children, looking over them as they grinned at her.

_ 'They had both gotten so big _ ' Byleth thought to herself.

Her daughter, she named Adelie Diata, had taken her wavy mint colored hair with a highlight of her beloved's bright blond hair as well as his mesmerizing blue eyes. Her son, Feodor, fully named Feodor Mirek, was a mirror image of Dimitri with his tall frame, muscles which were starting to become muscled from his weapon training, his blond hair with the exception of his eyes, which he took from her. Last 12th of the Pegasus Moon, Feodor had turned 15 years of age while Adelie would turn 9 during the 30th of the Verdant Moon which coincided with the collapse of the Adrestian Empire and the defeat of Emperor Edelgard.

She focused her mint colored eyes at her daughter as she bounced on her lap. "What has both of you so excited today my dear ones?" She said, softly pinching the cheeks of her daughter.

Adelie pouted and whined at Byleth for pinching her cheeks.

"Mommy~ dun pinch mah cheeks!" Adelie said, her words garbled as she tries to remove Byleth's fingers.

Byleth chuckles before letting her cheeks go.

She glances to her son still standing beside her who was smiling gently at them with his hand placed on the top of her chair.

After Adelie calmed down, Feodor began to speak.

"Mother, come" He started, looking down to look at her in the eyes before taking her hands, calloused by the years of wielding the weapons of combat. "Father wants you to come with us." 

He began pulling her up and lading her out the door.

"And ... where are you going to be taking me, Prince Charming?" She said teasing her son.

Feodor flushed with embarrassment. The nickname 'Prince Charming' had taken him by surprise and quickly became something his mother teased him with. 

He only learnt it from his friends Lilia and Viktor who heard it from the maidens in the capital gushing about him. 

He blushes even redder as he remembers their conversation.

* * *

**~Flashback no Jutsu~**

_ He remembers walking down the stairs towards the Training Ground thinking of maybe trying to sharpen his skills on the Lance. He takes a training lance from the pile of lances standing in the side before taking a training stance and starting his routine. _

_ "Hey Feodor!" A male voice exclaimed. _

_ Feodor stopped and used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat falling down his forehead. He turns his head towards the entrance of the training ground seeing the running figures of his friends. He sees that they were the tall, slender form of the blue haired Viktor and the willowy figure of the blonde haired Lillia.  _

_ "Viktor, Lillia" he greeted, lowering his hand to his side. "What's the matter?" _

_ "Did you hear what the maidens of the capital have been calling you?" Lillia said, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. _

_ He blinks rapidly in confusion. "Calling me?" _

_ Viktor rolls his eyes while Lillia giggled behind her hand.  _

_ "The ladies have given you the title of Prince Charming!" She exclaimed. _

_ Feodor's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. His mouth gaping with shock.  _

_ "Wha- why would they call me such?!" Feodor exclaimed. _

_ Lillia cleared her throat and she said in a high pitched voice "Kya! Nghhh look how handsome his Highness is. UwU look at those muscles on his arms. I want to be embraced by him. He's so~ charming." "He's eyes are so beautiful! What I would do for him to keep those eyes on me." "Did you see him riding his horse yesterday! Oh he looked so princely~" She mimicked before doing a fainting expression. _

_ His face blushed even further as each pitched sentence reached his ears and the squeal in the end blew his mind. _

_ "I… I"  _

_ Viktor's eyes rolled and pulled a lance from the pile and stood in front of the crown prince. _

_ "Come on Feodor. Fight me" _

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

Feodor coughed behind his knuckle to hide the light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Mother please."

Byleth giggled at him before wrapping her left arm on Feodor's right arm while holding on to Adelie's left hand as she followed her son's lead.

She knows that it was hers and Dimitri's 15th wedding anniversary today. She knows with that Dimitri is still burdened by the ruling of the United Fódlan and may not have planned anything to celebrate their anniversary though she had always been surprised by his plans for their anniversaries. 

She could hardly believe it had been 15 years. 15 years of married bliss. Through all the challenges, disagreements, and the triumphs they had gone through, they had grown stronger and their bond strengthening. It seemed like it had only been yesterday when they were married at the altar at the bottom of Sothis' feet.

Feodor stops in front of a double door and lets go of her hands, turning to face her. 

"I'll be leaving you here mother to get ready." Feador said. "Adelie will be waiting outside to lead you to Father. Father have something made for you"

"Feador, what's with all the secrecy?" She asked him. 

He looked at her and gave her a smile filled with secrets and rebuts that it was surprises rather than secrets. He bids her goodbye, walking down the hallway until she could not see his back anymore.

She turns her attention to her young daughter easily opened the heavy double doors with the signature Blaiddyd strength and the Major Crest of Blaiddyd.

She looked up and took in the room. She sees some of the castle servants in a low curtsy. She nods to them to allow them to rise before they bring her to the vanity filled with cosmetics.

Two of the servants began to separate her hair to begin styling her hair, curling her now longer hair which she had grown since Dimitri had liked her hair a lot. 

Her daughter sat beside her lending an ear to Byleth as they converse.

It took half an hour before the servants finish styling her hair. She remembers the way it was styled but couldn't remember when it was. She knows it's not her 10th year anniversary, it also wasn't her wedding and it most definitely wasn't their 5th anniversary.

While she was distracted trying to figure out the style of her hair, the servants were able to leave and return with something in their hands.

Byleth turned her head and her eyes widened in surprise. "Goddess…"

Adelie beamed and looked at her mother "This dress… this was the dress you used in the wedding reception where you had your first dance with Father right?" 

She nodded as she took in the dress. Oh she can see it wasn't the same dress since she had a feeling it wouldn't fit her now since she had had grown… thicker in the waist section from birthing Feador and Adelie, but it was almost identical to it. That's when she realized her hair was styled in the exact same style as that night, just with a longer hair. 

She bites her lower lip taking in the beautiful dress in front of her. (A/N: I will put the link of the picture of what I think the dress looks like below because I'm not good with describing them UwU).

She allows the servants to help her into the big dress, placing her hands on top of the corset while the one of the servants tightened the corset which pushed her breast up. A few minutes of fussing and correcting everything else before they allow her to face the full-length mirror. 

She takes in the low cut neckline of the dress beaded with pearls. Golden strips went down from the neckline down her breast before being covered by the familiar decorative ornament hanging on top of her corset which was decorated with gold threads of winding curls. She sees that the dress clung to her shapely waist and follows the womanly curve of her hips which had been shaped had widen because of childbirth. She allowed her hands to continue wandering down, taking in the floor length skirt which fluttered and widened at her feet. The white coloring of her top and upper skirt blended from pure white to the Royal blue of the Kingdom colors. 

She sees the two servants place the heavy blue cloak embroidered with solid gold threads and gold plates covering the shoulder pads. She allows one of them to close the clasp around her neck which also hid her gold collar behind it. They then put on her golden vambraces and her earrings. 

They pulled away from, curtsying before her and silently leaving. 

Adelie beams and and pulls on her mother, rushing out of the room. Byleth had to lift the front of her dress to keep up with her energetic daughter. 

"Adelie!" Byleth admonished, trying to keep up.

"Sorry mama" Adelie muttered, blushing lightly.

Feodor chuckled as he walked towards his mother dearest and his sister. 

He offered his arm which she took and walked through the halls of the castle, now heading towards their final destination. 

They pause in front of what Byleth knows is the grand ballroom of Castle Blaiddyd, the ancestral castle of the ruling family.

Feodor gently (especially with the famous strength of the Blaiddyds) pushed the doors open with his free hand, Adelie following them closely.

Her son guided her down the stairs and onto the dancefloor as she silently gaze in wonder the decorated ballroom which she remembers looked the exact same without the nobles.

Feodor released Byleth's arm from his grasp and turned to her.

"I hope you enjoy our surprise for you Mother." He said as he smiled gently at her with Adelie hugging her waist. 

Byleth pulled her son into the hug as well before letting them.

She turns her head and sees the tall, muscled, older but still handsome figure of her beloved husband clutching a small chest detailed with gold ornaments.

The years had been kind to them Byleth thought.

Her husband had,in her opinion, grew more handsome. The stubble that grew on his chin added a mature appeal to her. As he allowed his hair to grow past his chin, he began putting it in a low man-bun. 

"How was your day beloved? I… I hope it was not too tiring" He softly said caressing her cheeks, pushing the loose mint strands behind her ear.

"I'm fine Dima. What is this?" She asked, pointing at the chest.

He smiled and allowed her to open the chest.

"Oh my… it's beautiful beloved" Byleth said appreciating the beautiful craft.

Placed upon the chest's silk pillow are a solid gold flower pin with a lily painstakingly crafted and painted and an elegant circlet which he takes out of the chest and gently putting it on her head completing her dress and accessories.

The orchestra, which she at first didn't notice, began to play. 

"May I have… the pleasure of… having this dance with you beloved?" Dimitri asks bowing halfway, holding out his hand to her. 

"Of course" she tremblingly said, putting her hand on top of his offered one. 

He pulls her close to his chest as they swayed to the music. 

_ 'It's like our first dance isn't it?'  _ She thought. It was like they were back to being in their early younger years. She feels as if she was once again newly married to this once broken man who she loved dearly. She laid her head on her chest as they continued to dance to the slow song of the orchestra.

Once the song ended, Dimitri held Byleth close, cupping her right cheek. "Byleth, my Queen and my dearly beloved wife…I have told you before that I had fallen for you ever since the first time I have met you, where Claude, _ that woman _ , and I were being chased by bandits and know that I have never stopped loving you. I have loved you with all of my heart…and for these fifteen years…my love has done nothing but soften in affection and love for your and our children. Even through our arguments the hardships we had to face…my love for you has never faltered. I will never stop loving you."

Byleth felt her eyes slowly wet with tears as a few drops rolled down her cheeks. Dimitri softened his lone eye, raising a hand to wipe them away with his thumb.

"I hope that for another fifteen years…for always and forever, that I will never stop loving you as I had given my oath to you in front of the Goddess and the people" he whispered.

Byleth raised her hand to cup his cheek letting tears of joy escape from her eyes. "And I...will always love you my fierce lion, my beloved Dimitri" she whispered back to him. 

Dimitri smiled and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Feodor and Adelie smiled at the lovely scene of their parents before leaving them to enjoy their surprise.

Dimitri and Byleth's kiss deepened with the passion and love bursting for one another. The love they have for each other was so strong they could hardly contain it. When they broke away to breathe, their heavy panting loudly sounds before they pressed their foreheads to one another.

"Fifteen years," Byleth breathed.

"It's been a long time," Dimitri said, a gentle smile climbing on his face.

Byleth smiled and shook her head. "Not nearly long enough."

* * *

After they had dismissed the orchestra and had gently asked the maids in the cleaning of the ballroom, Dimitri pulls Byleth towards the royal chambers to rest.

However, the desire reignited once more in their heart as once the door closed behind her back, Dimitri pushed her lips onto her own, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth, tangling with her own tongue. 

Dimitri caressed his wife's waist covered by the corset and went to try getting it off. He pulled the tie behind her and untangled it, making the corset drop on the carpeted floor. He then took off her blue cloak, letting it fall with the corset. He pulled away from the heated kiss, a string of saliva connecting them before breaking. 

"Beloved…" Byleth started, pushing Dimitri off and pulling him towards the bed.

Once they were beside it, she began to carefully take off the royal garb and cloak off placing them on the desk beside their bed. Once finished, she gently pushed Dimitri to sit on the bed. He looked up to her in confusion as she stood in front of him. He sees her flush lightly before taking a deep breath, raise the long skirt and climbing on top of him, straddling his lap and her aroused cunt close to his hardening cock, hidden from the world by her dress.

"Happy 15th Wedding Anniversary beloved." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, placing a sweet and chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Dance for me beloved" Dimitri lowly whispered, his eye slanting as he focused on her face.

Byleth began to roll her hips, making Dimitri hiss in pleasure as they grinded into each other. Byleth's body was on auto-pilot at this time, her only concern being the pleasure she was causing to Dimitri as well as the pleasure she was receiving as she feels the still clothed hard cock rubbed on her lace panties which began to began to get wet because of her aroused womanhood. 

Byleth kept rolling her hips against Dimitri's, and the King's poor mind was blown to bits. He watched as his wife leaned backwards; still keeping the pace, before bringing herself back up. Dimitri growled and realized he'd had enough. If he didn't stop now, it would be over before the fun had even began. He gripped Byleth's wide hips, starting to shake his head. Byleth stopped her motion, staring down at him in anticipation.

Dimitri panted for a moment, restraining himself. He then raised his head to look at her. Byleth's eyes widened and her heart gave a thump when Dimitri gazed at him with such heated eyes and his feral smile which made her even wetter. He proceeded to tighten his hold on her waist, quickly flipping them around so that Byleth was now laying on the bed and Dimitri was above her beautiful body. 

Byleth slowly scooted up to the top of the bed, laying her head on the soft pillows, and watched Dimitri crawl gracefully,  _ 'like a panther in some way _ ' Byleth thinks, towards her. Dimitri rose onto his knees above her, quickly taking off his undershirt, belt and his breeches before tossing them to the floor. Byleth just lay there licking her lips as she enjoyed the sight of her beloved being revealed one item at a time. The last thing Dimitri removed from his body was his underwear before he fell on top of his beloved wife.

They stared at each other for a moment, each drinking in the sight of the other, before Dimitri leaned down and caught Byleth's supple lips in a gentle kiss which he quickly deepened, bringing a moan out of her that he wanted to hear again. When they separated for air, Dimitri began removing the items his wife was wearing starting from her jewelry, throwing it onto the floor beside his cloak and the beautiful dress which he carefully took off from her body with her panties being the last clothing which he tossed away, revealing her to him entirely.

Dimitri ran his fingers down her thick thighs, lightly tickling her. Dimtri continued to run his hands up and down Byleth's thighs before another wicked smile appeared on his face. Before she could question it, Dimitri's hand had began to ram three of his thick digits up her aroused and spasming cunt, bringing a sweet scream of pleasure from herself. Dimitrk teased her a little, pumping his fingers slowly and then suddenly ramming it rapidly before one again slowing, his thumb playing with her sensitive clit. Tears of frustration began to appear in Byleth's eyes as she tried to plead to Dimitri, bucking her hips, but Dimitri paid her no heed, continuing his torturous movements to her sopping wet cunt.

"Come on beloved, tell me what you want" Dimitri said, once again slowing his now 4 digits up her wet cunt. 

"Nggh~ Ah! Please… oh… uh nghh~ Faster Dima!" She cried out as Dimitri chuckled beginning to ram his finger faster and harder inside her. Byleth threw her head back and moaned loudly as she shakes with her orgasm on his hand. 

Dimitri rose and pushed the underwear down, the massive and thick cock bouncing up and hitting Dimitri's defined abs, coating it with some drops of precum. Dimitri took hold of his cock pumping it slowly. Byleth sat up and didn't allow Dimitri to go on the bed as she kneeled on the floor taking hold of his leaking cock. 

She slowly pumped him, twisting her hands which causes him to hiss in pleasure, before deepthroating him, her nose tickled by the blonde hairs. 

Up and Down she went on his cock sometimes stopping with his mushroom head being sucked before once more licking the underside of his cock and the 2 large sac hanging.

She frees his now lubricated cock and crawls on all fours towards the middle of the bed, his eye focusing on the wet slit with juices sliding down her thighs. 

An animalistic growl vibrated from his chest as he pounced on Byleth. He pushes her chest down and pulls her hips up which she helped support the position better with her two arms balancing her. She feels the tip of his cock sliding up and down her slit before penetrating.

Dimitri hears the moans of pleasure from Byleth as he thrusts into her warm and tight heat. He grabs her bouncy ass and pulled them apart, groaning as he now had a clear view of his cock going in and out of her. He placed his left hand on her hips as he support his back in ramming into her cunt. 

The music of hums, moans, mewls, heavy breaths and the slapping of skin echoed through the room as time flew.

Dimitri gritted his teeth as he feels his climax coming. He lowered his chest to rest on Byleth's back and wrapped his strong arms around her, one hand now rapidly rubbing and flicking her clit while his hips pistoned in and out of her clenching cunt which signaled him of her incoming orgasm.

"Nnn~ Dima! I- I'm CLOSE!" She exclaimed as he went even faster, her eyes rolling back as her finish hit like a wall, cumming all over Dimitri's cock who continued to chase after his own climax, causing her two cum a second time which pushes Dimitri even closer to cumming with the tight walls clenching on his length. 

"Byleth!" Dimitri called out before thrusting into her and cumming inside of her warm womb resulting in her cumming a third time as cum hit her walls.

The exhausted royals collapsed on the bed as they tried to capture their breathes. 

After a few minutes, Dimitri pushes himself to roll to the side of Byleth to unburden her of his heavy frame. He pushes the long strands of hair away from her face which revealed a passed out Byleth.

Dimitei chuckles, taking a cloth and wiping the body fluid from their bodies and throwing it in the trash. He pulls the thick blanket over them and pulls his deeply asleep wife in his arm before following her in the realm of sleep.

_ **FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Names:
> 
> Meaning of the names:
> 
> Son - Crown Prince Feodor Mirek Blaiddyd
> 
> Feodor: A heavenly gift
> 
> Mirek: A peaceful nature, ambassador of peace
> 
> Daughter - Princess Adelie Diata Blaiddyd of United Fódlan
> 
> Adelie: a kind or kind-hearted person. Other shortened version of the name, Adali means a noble girl, full of moral values. 
> 
> Diata: One who is as brave as a Lion
> 
> The names for Lillia and Viktor just popped in my head so… (-_- ')
> 
> (2) Dress Link https://khaizusan.tumblr.com/post/187861221251/doodle-this-before-im-go-to-sleepgoodnight
> 
> (3) Hair Pin and Circlet
> 
> Pin: https://www.libertyinlove.co.uk/ginger-lily-rose-gold-enamelled-flowers-hair-clip.html
> 
> Circlet: http://m.weddbook.com/media/2583718/medieval-renaissance-circlet-gold-crystal-elven-headpiece
> 
> or this https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSs6hdZ3re6J9AkqVinG2w56N5IFs4LRSfI_MLSiDYk0EVzTa4I
> 
> or maybe even like a mixture of the two. I'll leave it to you guys!


End file.
